Darkness rules malfoy
by Misterpadfoot88
Summary: Draco is coverd in darkness of his past. will Granger save him
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Yes yes I Know I have Uploaded a lot today, but I just can't help it. I've written many fics in my life and today I figured out how to publish it so this is my last fic today, maybe. So hope you enjoy.**_

__I live my life in the dark. Darkness over rules my world. Nothing can bring me back into the light. As I walk into the corridor I see that bushy haired Gryffendor that I wish would not snark at every little thing I do. She looks at me with hatred. I regret with every part of me for calling her those things I sink in my chair as Severus Tells us to turn to some page.

"}

Later I'm in my common room. The ugly green and silver decor surround me, I let my mind wander. My mind wanders into the memories of two years ago. The day I changed. The day that Gryffendor punched me in the nose. My mind Shifts to the present. Blase is hanging around Ginny more often now. I wonder what he's doing with her.

"}

Defense for the Dark Arts. The professor Umbridge she's a bitch. I'm sure Potter has a scar on his hand now. The raven haired boy glances this way. I wonder what he's thinking. I could see for my self bet quite frankly I don't want to. It might give me nightmares. . . By the time DADA was over My head was foggy. I bumped into her. I accidentally knocked her things out of her hands.

"Ferret" She mumbles. I bend down to help her with her things.

"Sorry" I say barely legible as I hand her her things and scurry out of there. I guess I'm quite like a ferret that way

"Didn't know Malfoys said sorry especially to mudbloods like me!" She yelled at me. I think I herd her chuckle in there.

"}

The next day I bump into her again. "Shit, sorry." I Say at least this time she wasn't holding anything.

"Merlin Malfoy we rely meed to stop meeting like this." She chuckles lightly. As I walk away I glance back, only to find she glance back to.

"}

I Sit by the most privet tree by the black lake. I study. Lets try that again, I _TRY _to study, but like always my mind wanders. I remember the way Blaise looked when I walked in on him snogging Ginny. The way Ginny blushed when I said That she should be with Potter.

"MALFOY GET OUT OF MY SPOT NOW!" She screams me out of my trance.

"Whaaaaat Granger" I say

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY SPOT OR ELSE1"

"What if I don't wanna." I pouted

"OR ELSE"

"No you can sit here but I'm not leaving."

"But but come on"

"You're just gonna have to share" I smirk

_**Author's note**_

_**Okay so this is it if you want me to go on with more chapters review and I might. I don't know this does end at a clift hanger so if you want more review. That's have a good knight and if you bully I will kick your ass yes even if it is snivulas snape.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Ooookaaay well then thanks to hiddentears13 and lupin3black. I will be adding another chapter. So here we go**_

"MALFOY I don't wanna." She pouted. Her pout was like something I never would have expected. It's like a dog begging.

"Well I'm not moving so" I say

"FINE. Merlin Malfoy your a butt."

"That's something I can pull off" I smirk Just a bit but enough to get her pissed. I love it when she's like this. Her eyes have a fiery tint to them and she could punch me again. I wouldn't mind that. In fact if she'd punch me I would ask her out. No I'm lieing. I wouldn't do that And quite Frankly I don't think I have the will power _to _do that. So yeah. Hermione flops down onto the ground and looks at me. "what?" I ask innocent again I can pull this off too.

Hermione sighs and opens her book. Shes reading so quickly her Eyes are blurred. "Hey that's not a school book. That's that's Thor! Like with Thor's hammer and stuff. I didn't know you read that. Merlin, did you read the one where cat woman can pick up the hammer?" I say Quickly but I think that she understands me. I think.

"Malfoy, you ferret, I didn't know someone like you read this type of thing." She says. You see I'm not aloud to read this kind of thing. But I do. Muggle Comic books are amazing. I like batman the Advengers. I like the ones from Japan, Manga. I am totally in love with all these books. They're so amazing.

"oui" I say in french. I wonder if she speaks french. If she does that would be so cool.

"Vous parlez francias?" she askes in french. The translation to to this is 'you speak french'

"yes I read books in french a lot. Especial the muggle ones my mum gets me on her important trips to France. I love them. In the library is like my Safe Haven ya know.."

"And your telling me this because?" She asks. It's a very appropriate question seeing she thinks we hate each other.

"because I can. This is no secret. But if you tell anyone Granger I swear on your life I will kill you. Okay may be it is a secret so please just don't tell any one."

"I won't tell any one, I swear." She hold out her pinkie. I think she's doing a pinkie swear. I've never done one before so she can take the lead. I cross my pinkie with hers. She takes he pinkie up to her lips, so I do the same with mine.

"So that's what a pinkie swear is okay. I've always wanted to know what one was so thanks.

"Wait what You've never done a pink- oh what am I doing. Just let me read in peace. And by the way yes I have read the one were cat woman picks up Thor's hammer."

"Good." I say. I go back to studying.

"}

Later that day I'm in the Slitheren common room. The green and silver surround me. Nothing I can do about it. When I was younger I didn't like green. I never told anyone. I knew that I did I would get a crucio. Like I did when I said I wanted to be in Gryffendor. I know better now. I pick up my manga 'Rave Master' and begin to read.

_**Author's Note. As always you will have to review to get more. I seriously don't know where this is going to go but if you want more review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Today was a good day not the most amazing day that there could be, but it was good. I bumped into Hermione today and her first reaction was dra-malfoy. She almost used my first name. She was half way there. I Smiled at that fact. I did. Blaise saw. He smiled to. Nothing could have ruined this. Except Ronald Weasly, the most annoying Weasly, socked me in the face. Oh ant the best weaslys, Fred and Gorge, Left left the school today. It was an amazing sight. I told Ginny to give them a high five for me.

Hermione left school. I don't know where she went, but she left. A little while later she came back. Tears lined her face. I noticed harry had this glazed look on his face. What happened? I need to know. I need to know now. But I wait. I have to wait until we're alone. I have to wait until 5ish tonight. She's always at the tree then. I believe she'll be there earlier today. I run to the tree. As I thought , I was correct she was there.

"'mione?" I ask cautiously. "Are you okay'" she looked at me. More tears went down her cheeks. I don't know how to deal with this. I put my hand on her shoulder. More tears ran down her cheeks.

"Bellatrix is a bitch" She said matter o factually. Even with tears running down here cheeks she said this calmly. With her attitude she's just like my mother. With her looks and smarts She's just like Remus. With her smile, she's Hermione. "She murdered Sirius." She looked at me tears running down her face. I sit next to her. I still don't know what to do. She's still looking at me. "She murdered that raven haired god father that Harry loved to much." She said again. "Bellatrix is more of a Bitch than Umbridge."

"I know. Just think about living with her." I say softly. "Wait what Sirius died. How da what da how da hell. No. he can't die. He's Sirius Black. He's Padfoot." This is all I can think of now. My mind wonders what Remus will do now that Sirius is gone. "How she kill him?" I ask not even with correct grammar.

"A stunning spell." She said A stunning spell? "He was knocked into the vial. She murdered him Draco and she—she can go to hell."

"Trust me Hermione. She's going to hell." I say this with such, knowledge. I didn't even know I could sound like this, but she laughs. She smiles. I still don't know how I got her to trust me. But I did. She looks at me softly with her eyes full of sad tears.

"I don't know whats gonna happen to Remus or Tonks." She says softly

"How would it affect Tonks." I ask her.

"She thinks it's her fault and all but—but" She sighs. Tonks thinks It's her fault that Sirius is dead. I don't know what to think of this. Confusing, but anyways Hermione's here crying. Potters probably going crazy. Weasly's probably wondering were hermione is, and me. I' m her with a crying hermione not knowing how to deal with it all.

"Hermione I think it's time that you go and be comforted by Harry and Weaslebe," I say. I get up. She grabs my hand I pull her up. "Hermione?" She looks at me. "tomorrow will you, umm, take me to Dumbledor's office. I need to ask him something." All she does is nods. Then she runs into the castle. I smile.

**Author's Note**

**In the books this is not my favorite part. Sirius Lack dies man. Life sucks so. Yeah again if you want me to continue review. Umm I might just upload this since now I kinda have a place of where this is going to go so. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Standing in Dumbledor's office now. I'm scared. I don't know how he will react. He's Dumbledor I'm sure he will take it to good hear right. No I'm wrong I don't know how he'll take it. I'm so confused. Graaaaaaar. Sigh I don't know maybe I should just run. Run away and go to. . . PIGFARTS. Maybe but up on mars maybe they won't like me either. Sigh. No Malfoy find the Gryffindor within you, even though you a Slytherin. God damn it all. Okay have to talk to Dumbledor. Must become a spy. Must save the world. No the last parts for Harry Potter to do, But I can Still help can't I? Sigh. Okay Malfoy you can do this.

"Hello Draco. Hermione Said that you needed to talk to me." shit Dumbledors here how how am I suppose to do this.

"Yeah ummmm so I need to ask about if I can. . . phoenix." Dumbledor laughs. He laughs at my foolishness. I bite my lip harder. God damn it. "Phoenix as in Order of the Phoenix. I have to take the dreaded mark and I-"

"Yes Draco you can Nothings stopping you there. I must say this is very odd of you. I hoped for this, but never expected this." He hoped but never expected but how what huh? Graaa how the hell am I suppose to prove myself. What. Grrrr need to be spy. Save my mum and get the hell out of the dark lords grasp. Okay All good. Now what to do what to do. Okay so this is awkward. Haven't spoken. Probably look like an idiot. Hemione's not here. Shit. Need to shit. Gaaaaaaaaaa. Okay Draco breath. In and out okay okay your good.

"thank you sir. Uh so thanks." I begin to leave

"Draco so you know I do know why your doing this. I'm surer your mother can take care of her self. She's a strong woman. She has lived with your father after all." um okay that was weird. Not something I would expect Dumbledor to say. Okay Okay Go to fresh air now. You need to breath Draco. Stop holding your breath. Draco your purple. Breath god damn it. Okay so breathing now. Thats a start. I'm in the order. Okay that's a few meters from the starting line. Have to get the darkmark. That takes me behind the starting line. Okay so. Okay. I'm good. Let us see now. Blood is circulating. Magic is still working. Hermione's in front of me. Wait what. Yes she's in front of me. Not hallucinating okay good crap not good. She's going to want to know how it went and how I'm doing and what we talked about. Why it was so short. The lights whent out right then. Great I passed out. Sigh. To much Nonsense in my brain I passed out. It didn't work. Sigh. I wake up a few hours later to find her looking at me.

"What happened?" She asked. Sigh New this okay Draco now answer her Question.]

"Stress. I passed out out of stress." I Sigh. She has a weird look on her face. I cock my head to tell her I'm confused. She leans in and presses her lips against mine. I'm still confused. I know that I want this, but I never thought that it would actually happen. What the hell. Okay what ever. We separate. I think to much. I didn't get lost or anything. I can tell she's thinking that she thinks too much too. Okay. Well then. Hehe. Uh well then okay. I smile. She smiles back and scurry's away. Shit. Okay I can Deal with this I think. Whatever. I can do this. Okay Smile. No, okay Draco you stopped breathing again. Okay now your breathing. Let's see Whats next on the agenda.

_**Authors note**_

_**Okay it took me forever to get the last part of this done because of pandora. Yes pigfarts belongs to avpm all rights reserved to them they are awesome. oh and all rights reserved to jk rowling for this amazing book series that i distort the characters to my own liking so XD have fun **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note**_

_**so confused I don't have anything to write. I'm winging this all. So I hope you like my complete randomness in this world. So comment and tell me the truth. So lets go btw If you comment about my spelling I know it sucks.**_

Okay okay sigh. I'm part of the order, but a death eater. What the hell? How the hell is that suppose to work. Shit. Now I'm in 6th year. Snape is the DADA professor. Sigh My life is confusing okay. Hermione kissed me last year. We haven't talked since. We need to talk. We do. Okay. so. How do you talk to a girl who'll kiss you one day and then punch you the next. Sigh. Blase and ginny are snogging a lot. Right next to me. They need to get a room. Sigh. I'm trying to do homework. I can't It's just I don't know. Harry's pissed at me like always, but now he's like obsessed with me. My face it's gonna explode. Maybe I should go to the library. God going to the library.

"GET A ROOM! Oh and use protection." hehe I walk a way. I don't think they heard me but whatever. If the Weasly gets knocked up not my fault. Okay in the library. Nothing to do except stare at Hermione. Wait Hermione's here. Okay she's here good. I need to talk to her. Need to talk to her.

"Hermione?" I say cautiously "we need to talk."

"Fine." She says grumply.

"You okay"

"I'm Fine"

"You sure"

"Yes"

"We need to talk"

"Draco"

"About last year"

"Yes I know. I like you malfoy. That's enough right."

"Yeah but why-"

"Like I said I like you"

"In that way?"

"Yes in that way"

"Cool"

"What" She's semi panicking now. It makes me laugh

"Hermione I like you to"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"No joke"

"When do I joke"

"All the time."

"I'm not joking"

"Okay"

"Okay" yeah so now I think I'm dating her. Maybe "So are we like-"

"Yes"

"Okay"

"Okay" well then this was a long talk. Well short what ever I lean down and kiss her again.


End file.
